


A Strange Relationship

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Feeding Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean loves caring for his little brother and Sam loves being cared for.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	A Strange Relationship

‘I need it,’ Sam said staring into his brother’s eyes. ‘I need my dose.’  
‘C’mon, dude. It’s in the Impala.’

Sam’s smile was soft and warm, making Dean’s heart sing. He loved making his baby happy. That’s what he dedicated his life to now. Sam provided him with all that he desired; love, companionship, and more importantly someone to satisfy Dean’s need for nurturing.  
And nurture Sam, he did. In every way possible, even in the most unusual. Nothing was too outlandish or bizarre in taking care of his little brother.

While Sam slipped into the passenger seat, Dean slid behind the wheel, leaned across and tugged at the latch of the glove compartment. Inside was a thermal bottle filled with warm milk.  
Sam’s eyes lit up at the sight. At times he wondered why suckling like a baby at a bottle of milk should have become such a fetish but it had.  
He enjoyed chugging down the warm liquid, it gave him such a sensation of calm and peace, but the underlying truth was that he loved being fed by his big brother. Being the focus of all of Dean’s love was ecstatic.

‘Get over here, ‘ Dean chuckled, waiting for Sam to rest his head against his shoulder.  
Adjusting the rubber teat, Dean brushed the tip against Sam’s parted lips impatiently eager to sip at the milk. It amused him to tease his baby brother like this before giving him what he so desired.

Sam gave a little huff and a frown creased his forehead.  
‘Let me have my moment, Sammy,’ Dean said. ’I love to see that look of frustration on your face when I don’t get with the program quickly enough.'  
Before Sam managed to conjure up a bitch face, Dean lowered his hand until the teat was captured by Sam’s waiting mouth.

Eyelids fluttering closed in satisfaction, Sam began sucking down the milk. At times he wondered if his sibling added some drug to the mix. How could it be that being nursed by Dean could bring him so much pleasure?

A pleasure which grew exponentially as Dean’s free hand trailed down the front of Sam’s plaid, halting its decline when it found the hump of his little brother’s cock straining at the cloth of his jeans.

Sam was swimming in an ocean of sensations, free from pain or preoccupations, surrounded by his brother’s care and protection. Dean was his father, mother, brother and lover all rolled into one. 

As Dean’s hand caressed his groin, Sam reveled in the moment; the warm milk filled his mouth while his brother’s hand send a different warmth through his entire body.  
He felt weak, a rag doll in Dean’s hands. Whatever Dean asked of him, at this moment he’d do it without a second thought.

And when they got back to the bunker, he would.


End file.
